phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:104 activities for 104 days of summer
Today, May 20, 2011, marks the first of the "104 Daze of Summer", according to the 2011 "Where's Perry?" calendar. In honor of that event, let's see if we can come up with 104 (or more) activities that can be done each day during the summer. When adding a new activity, leave out any blank lines in between the # signs so that the numbering will stay consisistent. Example: # idea 1 # idea 2 # idea 3 rather than: # idea 1 # idea 2 # idea 3 104 activities (or more) # Make a lunch and have a picnic in your back yard or at the park. # Buy some bread (whole wheat or other "natural" bread) from the bakery thrift shop and [[Comet Kermillian|feed some ducks at the park (or maybe some squirrels!)]]. — Check the park signs first to make sure that feeding the animals is allowed. You could be fined if it's not allowed in that park. # Have a water gun war with your family, friends or neighbors. # Build something in the backyard with clay, sand, LEGO bricks, etc. Not as extravagant as something Phineas and Ferb might build, but still fun (unless, of course, you do want to build something really big). # Learn a new language. # Make up your own language. # Talk like Donald Duck all day in honor of his birthday on June 9 (or a favorite cartoon character of your choice). # Write and direct your own mini-movie (Just don't expect Hollywood to come calling). # Sing everything instead of speaking it for an entire day. # Write and perform your own "one-hit wonder." # Make up a new game and play it with your friends or family. # Plan a family trip to a beach, another location if the country is a group of islands like the Philippines, another country, or somewhere else (A family trip to Hong Kong Disneyland is a great choice). # Have a day off. Phineas and Ferb did. # Put together a 200-piece puzzle (Or 1,000 for a real challenge). # Have a party but make sure you parents allow it. # Make giant soap bubbles. There are instructions on the internet. # Have an inter-family art contest. If your family is small, have it with your friends. # Wash the family car, and drench each other in the process. # Speak with a foreign accent for an entire day. See if you can fool anybody. # Plug in your CD Player or iPod, go somewhere nobody can see you, and dance to your heart's content. # Plug in your CD player or iPod, go somewhere anyone can see you and dance to your heart's content. # Build a house made of LEGO blocks. # Look at all of your school memories. # Have fun at a summer school or camp. # Play with your favorite video game. Bonus if it's with a friend or family member. # Watch Phineas and Ferb on Disney Channel, or Disney XD. # Have a cook-off. # Host an eating competition with you neighbors. Bonus if it's food you made yourself. # Have a karaoke with your family. # Find a toy you haven't played with in a while and rediscover its mysteries. # Surf the internet and contribute to an internet community. Don't forget to be careful. # Go shopping for the next school year. # Watch tons of movies, especially Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, which came out on August 5th, 2011. # Find a place to go fishing and recount tales of past adventures. # Make a fort, either in the backyard or out of blankets in your room or basement. # Do a crossword puzzle. Try not to use a computer to look up the answers and ask your friends and family instead. # Talk to a relative who lives far away, either on the phone or using the computer (Remember to ask permission before making long distance calls and instant messaging services). # Have a thumb wrestling tournament with all your friends. # Design a new toy. See if you can figure out how you could make it yourself. # Plan a scavenger hunt around your neighborhood. For even more fun, use a pirate theme for the list and have everyone dress up like pirates. Make up some fake beards using scrap materials for the winning team. # Make up a new game and teach it to your friends. # Draw yourself and your friends as superheroes and make up a story about the group. # Learn a new word and write a song about it. # Visit a local zoo or aquarium. # Learn to cook a new meal and make it for your family. # Make paper airplanes with your friends and have a competition to see whose flies best. # Create an obstacle course in your backyard and race your friends. # Build a miniature golf course (or at least one hole) in your backyard. # Have a dance contest with your friends and family. # Purchase a Flight Simulator program along with supporting components (if you like). Example: external screens and joysticks, speakers and a wireless keyboard. And a faster computer. # Go Greevil: Pick up garbage, save water and laugh manically. # Build a tree-house and have some fun with your friends. # Create a model of a animal/pet with things that you find around the house. # Have a road trip with your family. # Get your favorite board game and play it with friends or family. # Play a little game of soccer with a little twist. # Make a cartoon like Phineas and Ferb. # Have a bike race around your neighborhood with your friends. Set up a few obsticales to go through. # Set up an epic pinball game or bowling game and listen to "Pin-Bowling Along" while you play. # If it's a nice day out, play ball! Phineas and Ferb did. Twice. # Create your own fashion statement and have a costume contest. It makes a great warmup for Halloween. # If you go camping (even if it's in your own backyard), take a flashlight and tell some scary stories around the campfire. # Build something out of popsicle sticks, but make sure they're not made from blue raspberry. # Create an outdoor cafe and serve food to your friends. # Take a trip to Catalina Island. # If there's a spot in your yard that is hard to mow or keep trimmed, convert it into a mini flower bed to add a spot of color to the yard. # Redecorate your room. # Write a novel or comic book. # Create a website. # Learn martial arts. # Beat any video game that you've bought but have yet to finish. # Make a video game that's completely impossible to win then give it to the most hardcore gamer you know of. # Assemble a scale model of a well-known building, vehicle, or landmark. # Ride all the attractions in an amusement park. # Bake/buy a cake or pie then throw it at someone's face. # Go skydiving. # Drink an entire bottle of hot sauce straight. # Have a big game of paintball. # Do not speak for an entire day. Use placards whenever you have to communicate. # Wear sunglasses for an entire day, even at night. # Take a trip to Niagara Falls. # Visit the Grand Canyon. # Go to Mount Rushmore. # Watch a marathon of your favorite show then compare how much has changed between its earlier episodes and current episodes. # Go see a marathon of your favorite movie series at the cinema. # Visit the local sci-fi or comic convention and dress up as your favorite character from that series. # Make an ice sculpture. # Tell someone a story. # Write that story (and more) down as a 28-volume science fiction, swashbuckling, historical romance, tell-all, potboiler, mystery, satire, buddy-cop adventure, tragedy, how-to, action novel. # Write a critical review of a either a movie, a video game, a tv show, or a restaurant. # Write an encyclopedia on your favorite subject. # Compute the monetary worth of all your belongings. # Compute how much money you've spent in your entire life. # Design your own building or city. # Read an entire dictionary. # Write a poem. # Advance study for the next school year. # If you still haven't, dissect a frog in preparation for biology class. # Learn new art techniques. # Make a list of all the activities you've done and are planning to do this summer. # Create a scrapbook. # Make peace with anyone you dislike or hate. # Go scuba diving # Have a free-for-all game of basketball. # Go to a concert. # Climb a mountain. # Make a speedrun attempt for any game you want. # Start singing a P+F Song every time someone says a word in the title of the song. (Example: If someone says 'Floor' sing Keep on Building, or if someone says 'Game', sing F-Games (song). #Walk around pretending you are Irish for a whole week. See how many people believe you.